


Look Out For Each Other

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Weeds
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of drugs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their mom decides to ship Shane off to his aunt's house, Silas goes to Shane with a little brotherly affection and some sage advice. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Out For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way with Weeds
> 
> Note: Missing scene from 5x02
> 
> Warning: Cursing

Shane angrily threw some clothes into his bag. He couldn't believe he was being shipped off to Aunt Jill's! Like he was some stupid little kid!

There was a knock on his door.

"Piss off!" Shane shouted, assuming it was his mother. However, the door opened anyway and Silas walked in.

"What do you want?" Shane asked bitterly.

"Oh you know, come to rub in your face that I totally won our fight downstairs," Silas said and laughed when Shane glared at him. "I'm kidding, relax. I don't know why you're so pissed."

"Why? I'm being sent to Aunt Jill's! Like I'm five years old!"

"Aren't you?" Silas joked and Shane punched him in the arm.

"Jeez I was kidding, chill out!" Silas said.

"I'm not a little kid," Shane complained, "And mom's sending me away while you're getting to go off and grow weed in the place I told you about! This isn't fair! She always does this!"

He sat down on his bed with a huff. Silas stared at his little brother and couldn't help but feel a little bad. He sat next to Shane.

"You know, she thinks it's best for you," Silas said and Shane looked at him incredulously.

"She also thought she was doing the right thing when she started selling pot and now look where we are! She's gonna have a baby with a crazy Mexican!"

"I never said she was right," Silas said with a smirk, "Just that she thinks she is." Shane sighed in frustration.

"Look, Shane, it's not forever alright?" Silas said placatingly, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You'll come back here eventually and when you do I'll get Uncle Andy to bring you out and help me and Doug with the growth."

"I don't want to go at all," Shane mumbled, "This whole thing is bullshit. Mom shouldn't be having this guy's baby. She's never here with us, who's gonna look after the baby?"

"You," Silas said with a shrug and Shane looked at him with wide eyes.

"Me? No chance," Shane shook his head, "What the hell do I know about looking after a baby? Why should I look after it?"

"Cause it's our brother," Silas replied, "And as much as all this sucks, sometimes that's all we've got. Parents won't always be there. Dad's gone and mom's too busy. Even though we hate it, sometimes we have to look out for each other."

Shane stared down at his hands for a moment before looking at his brother.

"You'll really bring me out to the growth?"

"Yup," Silas nodded, "I'll teach you all the ways of growing the green."

Shane nodded and then smirked. "You know, that was quite a speech you gave. I didn't know you were that smart. Or that sentimental."

Silas hit him on the head as he got off the bed and headed over to the door. He was about to leave the room when Shane called him.

"Hey Silas."

Silas turned around.

"Thanks," Shane said.

"No problem little bro," Silas said with a smile, "Like I said, we've got to look out for each other."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Weeds fanfic! Might be a little OOC, but one of my favourite parts of the show is those rare brotherly moments between Silas and Shane so I decided to try my hand at writing one.
> 
> I'm currently half way through season 5 and when I watched episode two this scene just came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
